


the darkness is coming

by rippedjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Death, Forbidden Love, Halloween, Intimacy, Junsol is a Great Ship 10/10 Would Ship Again, Kind of Graphic but Not as Graphic as ‘Tag You’re It!’, Love affairs, M/M, Porphyria’s Lover AU, Possessive Behavior, So Yeah You Know What’s Gonna Go Down If You Know The Poem, trick-or-treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: you’re mine, and only mine, hansol. you must understand that rule, or else there will be consequences, baby.





	the darkness is coming

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lil halloween gift for my junsol-deprived bud tiffy, dw man i feel your pain ; v ;
> 
> this does have death and violence but it’s not as bad as ‘tag, you’re it!’
> 
> now playing - bite by troye sivan

red is such a flattering colour on you.

when your eyes flutter shut, the butterflies make their way into my stomach, and i can’t help but watch your body inhale and exhale oxygen as you hopefully dream of me. it’s an honour to share the same air as you, and knowing that you can sleep safely in the lock of my arms gives me a reason to continue to breathe. seeing you on the busted couch, the foam reaching out for an escape underneath your skinny figure with each tiny hole trying to tell us something despite not a sound escaping from them.

or maybe they were trying to tell you something.

at first, i would succumb to you and your everything, my royal prince. whatever you wanted, i would deliver. after describing how your previous storylines fell through and how the books of memories were burnt in the fire that used to hold your passion for them, i told you that we would take a turn for the better, and that we would live happily ever after. i told you i wouldn’t break my promise as your cinderella. you insist that i saved you, but my distressed mind was the one that was tied up in my towering body.

the devilish red cloth tied around your body invited me closer.

in broad daylight, we hid from each other, acted as if we lived in two parallel universes, on different roads leading to an opposing nowhere. the way you walked, the way you talked, i yearned to pull you closer, but when the day pulled its cloak over its shivering shoulders, we could reunite. until then, i fit myself into a straitjacket, protecting you from the pain of our relationship. not even the secret services knew that we had a bond stronger than those between atoms.

although, when the curtains were closed, we were so close that no atoms would dare try to fit between us. i could admire your beauty up close, rather than staring dreamily at you as if you were situated between the mona lisa and starry night. you were worth much more than the entire museum, and i am forever grateful that you allowed me to pay you with my love and affection.

on halloween, you forced me out of my comfort zone; fitted me into a black cat suit that was too tight in too many places, whilst you stood viciously in satan’s attire. never did i think that you would beg for us to leave the house together, to stroll the streets hand in hand, devouring our sweets like it was the last food on earth - much like how i devoured your mouth before we left. you guided me out into the broad night, ignoring the path of pumpkins screaming our names to follow their shaking candles.

hooligans sauntered out from their houses, handling suspicious weapons that swung like guillotines above the ground. they continued to circle us, awakening my instincts to pull you closer into my hold. i made sure to taste the cheaply wrapped candy first in order for you to not suffer if they fault your body. bloodied tissue dangled from naked trees, stripped of everything they were worth and used to the enjoyment of others. they reached out to you. their dainty branches scratched at your costume. i pulled you away.

i couldn’t bring myself to trust anyone that you came into contact with - especially after dark. they wanted to steal you for themselves, to use you and break you down. i couldn’t bare to see your innocent face tarnished with gaping scars and stained tears as you wished that you had listened to me; wished that you had stayed indoors with me; wished that you had obeyed my every word.

but now, you are a prancing gazelle, aimlessly searching for a new form of happiness as i trailed behind you, keeping an eye on my prey just in case anyone dared to steal you from my hold. the halloween faery lights glisten amongst the stars in your galaxy eyes, and your smile acted as a temporary shield to hypnotise the freaky creatures into not laying a figure onto your body.

you would look better in this catsuit than i would, the tail curling around your leg as you rocked on your heels by the front doorstep. your innocent pout as your ears flatten against your scalp would drive me even more insane than i already am. not that you don’t already lead me a step further away from lucidity.

my favourite section of the night would be shutting the demons out of our home, killing the pumpkin’s spark with a single breath, and dissolving the sugar on your lips with my tongue - all before you had to return back to your own bed. i can never bring myself to fall asleep satisfyingly, nevertheless, as the memory foam mattress and the feather down pillows could never match the comfort your hugs gift me every time you visit.

we should’ve known something was going to happen.

i should’ve known that i was not the only person you smile so perfectly at.

you should’ve known that i do not like to share my belongings.

the darkness is coming.

the next time we encounter each other, you’re lying like a nineties model on my wretched settee, hazily gazing up at me as i moved around my home. you made grabby hands at me, pleading for some intimacy. your persuasion skills have improved over the past few months we’ve been together, as the purity radiating from your skin unconsciously draws me closer to you, leading me closer to your arms.

you act like nothing happened.

like i didn’t see you drowning in hong jisoo’s ocean eyes.

like i didn’t see you holding onto boo seungkwan’s hand and enjoying it more than you should be.

like i didn’t see you allowing lee chan’s toxic kiss to make contact with your cheek.

i see everything you do, hansol chwe.

i tangle my fingers in your hair, running through each strand as i stare into your full eyes. i feel my face falling aslack, and you tilt your head in bewilderment. you ask me what’s wrong. i hold myself back from responding. instead, i continue to pet your head, telling myself how flawless your skin glows under the moonlight.

i wonder what it would look like pale.

my limp hand falls to your neck, brushing against the apple bobbing inside of your throat. i can sense the fear through it from your excessive gulps, yet i ignore any message you try to transmit across to me. i mean, that’s what you did to me multiple times, am i not just returning the favour?

the necklace. silver and yet to rust, clutching onto a matching ring with its chains. etched into the precious metal is ‘only yours’, and i chuckle harshly at the irony of the jewellery of choice for today. i gave this to you, a symbol of my devotion to you and the secrecy of our relationship, and you should’ve treasured it like handmade china. however, you seemed to smash up the pottery, vacating so i would be alone to clean up your traces. it makes me laugh every time i notice it around your neck, as if you’re trying to mop away the troubles you’ve caused my heart. why try to sweep away the mistakes when there’s nothing left to correct?

i had to sort out my mess for you, you lazy witch.

i was dependent on you, a black cat needing guidance in his life.

but soon you became the one who crawled on his knees back to me.

i tightened my grasp on the necklace, watching it indent your pretty skin. unbeknownst to you, you smile at first, a special smile that shows your soft gums and jewelled teeth, one that hardly anyone has seen before. for a moment, i feel honoured, but as i’m reminded of the boys who you’ve regifted my love to, i apply more pressure to my grip, seeing your skin spark red underneath.

you finally snap out of your fantasy.

being in control feels more blissful than i thought!

you gasp for air as the necklace knots around your neck, like the rope you tie to my wrists when i used to follow your every order. your legs powerlessly kick underneath me, and finally you beg for something that benefits me properly. you want oxygen, but how can i trust you with such a privilege? i could barely trust you with my fragile heart.

coloured water splatters onto your face as tears drip down your cheeks and colours blossom on your skin. blue and red mingle together in an unpleasant harmony, and they paint your face so quickly that i forgot what your original skin tone was. you look so beautiful with this shade. the shade compliments your chocolate eyes. i remember when you were irresistible to me, like dark chocolate. now, the only thing you crave is the sweet relief of fresh air.

not everyone deserves those necessities, however.

your body seems to fall limp against the leather, eyes hopelessly staring into mine as all movement in time happens to pause. you’re still blushing at me, and it warms me up on the inside.

now you can succumb to me, your one and only lover. you don’t have to worry about jisoo staring you down, or seungkwan pulling you away from my affection, or chan invading your privacy. you’re all mine for the taking, and i’m so happy that you don’t want to leave me anymore.

you weren’t the first to try and leave me, but now  
i need no one else now that you’re permanently here to stay.

i’ll always be devoted to only you.

you and your seductive red suit.

all the world knew that i had sinned...

but yet god has not said a word! 

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!
> 
> feedback is always appreciated 
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
